The BZPB Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to BZPower Battles Wiki's community portal! Here, we can discuss things that concern the entire Wiki. ---- Random Kakamu glitch Okay, for some reason, I can't edit Kakamu's page. How ironic. Blackout, can you do me a favor and edit his page so that it says after fighting the fluff and Genetoes, he teleported into a room of concrete?--Legoguy2805 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Legoguy2805 19:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Also, Mynameisnot wants you to change Chenyromas's page title to Masaharu, because we don't know how to do it.--Legoguy2805 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :To change the page title, press the big "Move" button at the top of the page. ---Blackout- 19:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes me sound like a idiot...--Mynameisnot 19:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :*pats on back* Don't worry. I'm still getting the hand of this new stuff myself. ---Blackout- 11:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Humour This wiki needs to take a stance on humour in articles. I would appreciate it if as many members as possible voted here. Should we keep the humour or have dry and humorless articles? You guys decide. ---Blackout- 16:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Vote Tally User:-Blackout- votes "The funny stays." ---Blackout- 16:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) User:Legoguy2805 votes "We should have funnys, but not unnessessary ones like "Ouch" or "These guys can't seem to catch a break."" --Legoguy2805 08:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) User:Mynameisnot votes "yep, the funny must win!"--Mynameisnot 09:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) VOTING CLOSED. Three votes were cast, and all three were in favour of keeping the funny. All three admins were in favour of keeping humour in articles. Therefore, THE FUNNY STAYS. Also, Legoguy, if you insist on removing things like "ouch", then that shall be my first item of business as soon as I get my hands on a bot. ---Blackout- 11:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Weird. Is there a reason why the site wouldn't load? ---Blackout- 16:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Uhh... is it possible to explain in more detail?--Mynameisnot 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the site just brought up a white screen before I clicked Refresh. ---Blackout- 15:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Blame the untidy wiki databases for that--Mynameisnot 15:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Also, through a process I don't want to go through right now, I have gotten my hands on a complete backup of this site. If anyone wants it, just say so. ---Blackout- 17:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... never happened to me.--Legoguy2805 15:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and, the load problems weren't the database's fault. I have a backup of the entire database as of late September, and it's tiny. We haven't exactly added much stuff since then, so it can't be the database. ---Blackout- 06:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) New Pagetitle Is anyone up for changing the page title (the thing that shows up at the very top of your browser window, for the uninitiated) to something else? I'm suggesting "BZPower Battles Wiki, your friendly neighbourhood wiki on anything BZPower Battles-related". ---Blackout- 19:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Support - But Remember, This isn't Spider-man. How about "The BZPower Battles Wiki, the Wiki about Everything BZPB" --Hyperupgrad 20:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Support - I agree with Hyperupgrad --image: Ynot Sig.png 00:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Support- Seconded!--Mynameisnot 17:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, sure looks like I've got a consensus here! We'll wait for Legoguy to weigh in, and we can go ahead. ---Blackout- 17:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Support - Thirdered.--Legoguy2805 18:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rules There seems to be a general lack of rules on the wiki at the moment, so i think we should set some in action. please vote on whether you agree or not. Personally, i Support. --Hyperupgrad 20:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Disapprove Personally, I think there is no need for tehm since it's only us, the people who play the game on this wiki. So instating rules on the few people here is absolutely pointless. This wiki is fun, leave it as it is! --image: Ynot Sig.png 00:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - How about some Guidelines instead? --Hyperupgrad 16:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Approve - I'll propose something else: some rules that absolutely have to be followed by everyone like no vandalism, no spam and no unnecessary insults, and some guidelines, pertaining to humour in captions and that stuff. How 'bout that? ---Blackout- 17:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Trying to put rules on comedy is next to impossible. however, it is possible to put some rules on it (No Cock-Jokes, for example) --Hyperupgrad 18:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - We can put some basic rules on it. Keep it PG-13, for example. ---Blackout- 18:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment Me, Mynameisnot and Legoguy are both Brits, so we don't have that rating. instead, we have PG-12. --Hyperupgrad 19:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - I spend WAAAY too much time talking to Americans. ---Blackout-, your friendly neighbourhood admin. No refunds for badly done requests. 20:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment - You aren't American, Blackout?--Legoguy2805 18:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Comment - No, I'm Polish. ---Blackout- 12:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Am I the only American here? --image: Ynot Sig.png 13:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Comment - No, Malygos and Zev are American too. ---Blackout- 13:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism A page has been set-up to coordinate vandalism removal at Bzpower Battles Wiki:Known vandals. Any vandalism should be reported at the page's talk page, along with the vandal's username/IP. ---Blackout- 18:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Should we, or not? Moved to Bzpower Battles Wiki talk:Known vandals. ---Blackout- 12:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Skins? I was wondering what skins you guys use. i use Smoke. :I use the Wikipedia skin. The layout on Monaco and its variations hurts my eyes. ---Blackout- 20:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Check this out! Now the wiki is all black and yellow! ---Blackout- 20:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I switched to Beach. Gaming hurts my eyes. ---Blackout- 15:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Roles I Think that the three major contributors to this wiki - Yours truly, Legoguy, Blackout - Should each have rolls. I Personally think that i would do well as a History-Keeper, Checking every edit to see what happens (Sort of like a filter). --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 18:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean four major contributors? Ynot is one as well. ---Blackout- 12:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I Stand Corrected. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 13:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll take "the one who's involved with the technical side of things", by the way. ---Blackout- 15:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::sounds good, not sure what I would be though...Probably the "Page Maker: Maker of obscure pages" --image: Ynot Sig.png 20:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Naming Conventions Recently, I deleted a duplicate article of Ultimix called Kanohi Ultimix. This reminded me of several pages that had been made with titles written in plural, like Pulse Blasters and Sentinels. I am suggesting the following naming conventions be established: * Titles of pages concerning Kanohi masks are not to begin with "Kanohi". * Titles of pages are not to be written in plural. * That Hyperupgrad stops copying my previous signature. (That's a joke, of course.) Please vote here. ---Blackout- 15:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Support - Keeping name pages simplistic is the key to sucsess. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Har Har Har. --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 20:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Ahhh, the classic British/Irish sarcastic laugh. ---Blackout- 17:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC)